<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Быть шерифом by alisahansen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078857">Быть шерифом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisahansen/pseuds/alisahansen'>alisahansen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Из жизни ноттингемской управы и шервудской компании [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cadfael Chronicles - Ellis Peters, Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisahansen/pseuds/alisahansen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Семейство Босье ловит сбежавшего виллана</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Из жизни ноттингемской управы и шервудской компании [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Быть шерифом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Шестой час (лат. Sexta) — полуденная служба в католической церкви по Литургии часов.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В церкви Святой Марии прозвонили к шестому часу, когда в ворота Ноттингемского замка на полном скаку влетел всадник в голубом плаще, спрыгнул с лошади и чуть ли не бегом направился в кабинет шерифа. Ибо там временно обосновалось непосредственное начальство этого всадника — помощник шерифа Гай Гисборн.<br/>
— Ну что? — он с надеждой воззрился на представшего перед ним сержанта.<br/>
— Все, сэр Гай!<br/>
— Они проехали мельницу?<br/>
— Да.<br/>
— А переправу через Лин?<br/>
— Да.<br/>
— Свернули по дороге направо?<br/>
— Свернули!<br/>
— Ты подождал?<br/>
— Да, как вы приказали, десять яблок съел, пока ждал. Они не вернутся, милорд!<br/>
— Ну смотри мне, Харви, — Гай многозначительно пристукнул ладонью по столу. — Если будет как в прошлый раз, я...<br/>
— Они уехали! Мощами святого Дунстана клянусь!<br/>
— Значит, у нас впереди целая седмица... Которую надо провести с толком.<br/>
— Будете ловить разбойников? — в тоне сержанта прорезалось беспокойство.<br/>
— Харви, я же сказал «с толком».<br/>
Сержант облегченно вздохнул.<br/>
— Сегодня у нас до вечерни сбор жалоб и прошений, а завтра я уезжаю на три дня, и не дай Бог вы с кастеляном устроите здесь что-нибудь... Я из вас...<br/>
— Не извольте сомневаться! — стал навытяжку сержант.<br/>
Гай смерил его скептическим взглядом. Сержант Харви из Хаттерсейджа был земляком Маленького Джона и даже водил с ним знакомство когда-то, но на этом все и заканчивалось. К тому же Харви, несмотря на саксонское происхождение, обладал совершенно несаксонской старательностью и расторопностью, что выгодно отличало его от толпы других. Единственный недостаток сержанта состоял в том, что он безбожно коверкал благородные нормандские имена и фамилии, а именно — склонял то, что склонять не полагалось. Таким образом, графством заправляли «братья Рены», которые были «Рено Рене рознь» И вот здесь исправить Харви не было никакой надежды и возможности.</p><p>***</p><p>С внутреннего двора донеслись крики: кто-то, пребывая, несомненно, в крайней степени озлобленности, призывал все кары небесные. Только непонятно, на кого.<br/>
Гай поднял голову от бумаг и велел:<br/>
— Харви, выясни, кто там внизу глотку дерет. Живо.<br/>
Тот стрелой вылетел из кабинета, вскоре вернулся, слегка запыхавшись, и доложил:<br/>
— Так это приехали какие-то из Нортгемпшира, милорд. Хотят говорить с вами. То есть, с шерифом... То есть, с вами... Кажись, лорды!<br/>
— Кто такие?<br/>
— А Хэрн их разберет, Босьи какие-то.<br/>
— Кто?<br/>
— Оне так назвались, милорд. Босьи.<br/>
— Ладно, зови. Будем разбираться.<br/>
— Этих Босьев всех скопом или по отдельности?<br/>
— А сколько их?<br/>
— Три штуки, милорд! Дрого, Роджер и этот... Эомер!<br/>
— Давай всех сразу.<br/>
Это оказался лорд Босье с сыновьями, которые разыскивали сбежавшего виллана.<br/>
— Я в своем праве! — рявкнул прямо с порога старший Босье, грубый и резкий человек высокого роста и с луженой глоткой. Старший сын его — Эймер, был точной копией папаши.<br/>
«Срубить — срубили, а обтесать забыли», — подумал Гай, глядя на них.<br/>
— Не сомневаюсь, — произнес он вслух. — Но объясните толком, чем я могу вам помочь?<br/>
— Вы — вряд ли! — презрительно бросил лорд Дрого и добавил: — Нам нужен шериф!<br/>
— Я шериф.<br/>
— Что? Это вы что ли Роберт де Рено?<br/>
— Нет, я его помощник, Гай Гисборн. Шериф в отъезде и поэтому я его замещаю, — Гай старался говорить спокойно, но его терпение истощалось.<br/>
— Куда катится Англия, если шерифами ставят таких молокососов?!</p><p>***<br/>
Дальнейшие полчаса вымотали Гая больше, чем погоня за разбойниками по всему Шервуду. Оказывается, эти трое с чего-то решили, что их виллан по имени Бранд отправился в Ноттингемшир, чтобы присоединиться к шайке знаменитых на всю Англию лесных стрелков. И попытки убедить, что среди людей Локсли нет таких, успехом не увенчались.<br/>
— Ну кто вам сказал, что он подался к Робин Гуду? — вздохнул Гай, подумав, что если бы каждый удравший виллан искал прибежище в Шервудском лесу, там уже было бы не протолкнуться.<br/>
На Босье это не произвело никакого впечатления. Они упрямо стояли на своем. Куда же еще мог податься строптивый виллан? Предложенный в качестве примера Уэльс почему-то их не устроил.<br/>
Гай вздохнул еще раз и произнес:<br/>
— Ладно, описывайте его очень подробно. Сколько ему лет?<br/>
— Дьявол бы вас побрал, мы же только что вам его описали!<br/>
— Это, милорды, не описание, а чистой воды издевательство! Если вы хотите быстрее найти его и требуете моего содействия, так извольте хоть не препятствовать. Что, по-вашему, я должен выдать старостам деревень в качестве примет? «Высокий, темноволосый, молодой, шрамов на лице нет»? Да у нас половина графства подходит под это описание. Итак, спрашиваю еще раз, сколько ему лет?<br/>
— Двадцать.<br/>
— Напишем двадцать-двадцать пять. Какого роста?<br/>
— Высокий.<br/>
— Какой высокий? Как я или как вы?<br/>
— Как мой сын Роджер!<br/>
Гай поднялся, вышел из-за стола и стал рядом с младшим Босье.<br/>
— Харви, какая между нами разница?<br/>
— Дюйма два, милорд!<br/>
— Так и напишем, шесть футов. Волосы какого цвета?<br/>
— Темные, рыжеватые.<br/>
— Какие именно темные, как у вас или как у Роджера?<br/>
— Как у вашего сержанта!<br/>
— Так и напишем, светло-каштановые с рыжиной. Лицо какой формы?<br/>
— Обыкновенной.<br/>
— Какое именно? Как у моего сержанта или у ваших сыновей?<br/>
— Как у вас.<br/>
— Так и запишем, овальное. Глаза?<br/>
— Оба. Пока.<br/>
— Понятно, что оба. Какой формы и цвета?<br/>
— Дьявол его знает!<br/>
— Я так записать не могу, мне конкретно надо.<br/>
— Роджер вспомни-ка, ты его последний раз видел...<br/>
— Ну видел, — пробасил тот. — Вылупил свои глазищи, как кот на мышь.<br/>
— Зеленые что ли? — Гай поморщился.<br/>
— Да нет же! Говорю, как у кота, желтоватые такие.<br/>
— Так и запишем, круглые, светло-коричневые с желтизной...</p><p>***<br/>
Выяснение всех подробностей и тщательное их записывание заняло час. Под конец беседы Гай пришел к удручающему выводу, что провозятся они долго, и ему придется терпеть эту неприятную во всех отношениях троицу как минимум до приезда шерифа. А когда тот вернется, так еще и нажалуются. И тут ему в голову пришла не просто мысль, а мысль с большой буквы. Однако воплотить ее в жизнь мешал громкий спор Босье о том, что они сделают с этим Брандом, когда его поймают.<br/>
— Тихо! — шикнул на них Гай. — Мне кажется, что я где-то его видел. И пытаюсь изо всех сил вспомнить где. А если вы все трое не заткнетесь хоть ненадолго, то до конца и не вспомню.<br/>
Все трое надулись, но замолчали. Гай уставился в одну точку и сделал вид, что погрузился в размышления. Через какое-то время он отмер и провозгласил:<br/>
— Я нашел вашего виллана!<br/>
— Где? Как? Что? — воскликнули Босье в один голос.<br/>
— Сейчас все объясню. Несколько недель тому назад в Калвертоне объявился какой-то Том, племянник старосты, вроде как из Линкольна. К вашему описанию подходит почти идеально. Подозреваю... Нет, я практически уверен, что это и есть Бранд.<br/>
— Мы поймаем мерзавца! — лорд Дрого стукнул кулаком по столу так, что кубок подскочил. — Благодарю вас, сэр Гай!<br/>
— Вот и замечательно. Можете не благодарить, это мой долг. Надеюсь, дорогу на Калвертон найдете? Это на север и у Редхилла свернуть направо.</p><p>Высунувшись из окна, Гай проследил, как Босье уезжают в сопровождении грумов и собак. Потом облегченно вздохнул, обернулся и увидел сконфуженное лицо Харви.<br/>
— Но сэр Гай... Вы же отправили их прямиком в лапы Робина Локсли!<br/>
— Нет, я им устроил знакомство с местной знаменитостью. Суть та же, но как звучит!<br/>
— Ага-а-а, — завороженно протянул Харви.<br/>
— Вот именно! — ухмыльнулся Гай. — Учись, Харви, пока меня не убили.<br/>
— Тьфу-тьфу, Хэрн упаси! — пробормотал тот и сложил за спиной пальцы рожками.</p><p>***<br/>
Высокий длинноволосый красавец с луком изумленно вскинул бровь и сверкнул зелеными глазами:<br/>
— Повторите, что вы сказали? Кто вас сюда прислал?!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>